2007 bomb plot in Germany
The 2007 bomb plot in Germany ( , "Sauerland Group") was discovered following an extensive nine-month investigation, involving some 300 people, three men were arrested on 4 September 2007 while leaving a rented cottage in the Oberschledorn district of Medebach, Germany where they were alleged to have stored 700 kg (1,500 lb) of a hydrogen peroxide-based mixture and 26 military-grade detonators Der Spiegel: Teenager schmuggelte Zünder nach Deutschland, 6 October 2007 and were attempting to build car bombs. Perpetrators The three suspects were all unemployed. Two were German converts to Islam from Christianity,Katrin Bennhold: Letter from Europe: Local terrorism suspects puzzle Germany, International Herald Tribune, 12 September 2007 who had attended Pakistani camps run by Islamic Jihad Union. Fritz Gelowicz (born 1979), was born in Munich and moved to Ulm with his parents and brother at the age of 5. He converted to Islam between the ages of 15-18 while attending the Multi-Kultur-Haus in neighboring Neu-Ulm with friend Tolga Dürbin, and used the name Abdullah. He was married in January 2007, to a German-Turkish woman. He was attending college in Ulm, studying to be an engineer. He was raised in an upper middle class family where his father was a solar heating salesman and his mother was a nurse. His parents separated when he was 15, and Gelowicz remained with his father. He was considered the leader of the plot. Daniel Schneider (born 1986), lived in Saarbrücken. He dropped out of the twelfth grade after only a few weeks. He converted to Islam at the age of 19, and spent time studying the Koran and Arabic in Egypt. Like Gelowicz, Schneider's parents were divorced when he was young and Schneider had many Turkish friends, who seem to have introduced him to Islam. Schneider also spent 9 months as a conscript in the German army and trained in munitions. He met Gelowicz and Yilmaz at an Islamic Jihad Union training camp in Pakistan. Adem Yilmaz (born 1979), was raised in Turkey. He came to Germany with his family in 1993. He has two younger sisters and a younger brother. His family lives in Germany's Hessian area. Seven lesser figures are also being hunted. Only five are known by name. The other two have been identified by aliases. Four of the ten suspects (including Yilmaz) have been identified as Turkish. Investigation ]] The suspects had been under observation since the end of 2006, when Fritz Gelowicz had been spotted suspiciously observing a US Air Force base in Hanau.Die Welt online: "Klarer Auftrag" für Attentate kam aus Pakistan, September 7, 2007 The suspects had rented a vacation house in the remote town of Oberschledorn, where they amassed 700 kg. (1,500 lbs) of hydrogen peroxide, and military-grade detonators from Syria.Süddeutsche Zeitung: Spuren führen nach Syrien und Pakistan, September 8, 2007 A July 20 conversation between two suspects mentioned targeting "a disco filled with American sluts", as well as Ramstein Air Base and the Frankfurt airport.Erik Kirschbaum: German suspects had deadline for attacks: report, Reuters, September 8, 2007 A phone call from northern Pakistan in late August is purported to have set a September 15 deadline for the group's attacks. The group was aware that they were being watched by police, one member even slashing an unmarked police car's tires while stopped at an intersection. A routine traffic stop by police not involved in the investigation led to the officers mentioning that the drivers were on a federal watchlist, a comment that federal bugs recorded the suspects overhearing and discussing. This led to an immediate unscheduled raid on their cottage. The men were preparing to move the chemicals by van when they were arrested outside the home on September 4. There was a minor scuffle and one of the men shot a German police officer in the hand before being subdued. Some had speculated over a possible link between the German arrests and the ones in Denmark only hours earlier. Officials have denied that any such connection exists. Bombing materials The solution containing 35% hydrogen peroxideAP: Militant group claims responsibility for foiled bombing attacks in Germany, The Canadian Press, September 12, 2007 had been purchased legally.David McHugh and Ann Cahill: Suspected terror plot thwarted in Germany, Irish Examiner, September 6, 2007 The Pakistani terror camps had reportedly trained their members to make bombs using peroxide as it was easy to procure, and unlikely to rouse suspicion.The Washington Post: Germany Says It Foiled Bomb Plot, September 5, 2007 Three used vans had also been purchased in France, and brought into Germany, possibly to be the carriers for the bombs.The Times of India: Terror suspects brought 3 vans into Germany, says official, September 8, 2007 Aftermath in Karlsuhe]] Tougher terror legislation was proposed by German Justice Minister Brigitte Zypries. The new laws would make it illegal to train and/or obtain substances for an attack. The proposed penalty would be up to ten years in prison.AP/Geir Moulson: New German Terror Laws Proposed, Time, September 19, 2007 Gelowicz, Schneider, Yilmaz, and Atilla Selek went on trial in Germany on April 22, 2009.German Trial of Anti-U.S. Terrorist Suspects Starts Sentencing *Gelowicz received a 12 year jail term for membership in a terrorist organisation abroad, conspiracy to murder, conspiracy to cause an explosion, conspiracy to blackmail constitutional organs, and preparation to cause an explosion offence. Release date is set on 2023. *Yilmaz received an 11 year jail term for membership in a terrorist organisation abroad, conspiracy to murder, conspiracy to cause an explosion, conspiracy to blackmail constitutional organs, and preparation to cause an explosive offence. Release date is set at 2022. *Schneider received a 12 year jail term for attempted murder and resisting enforcement officers (for the events during the arrest), as well as for membership in a terrorist organisation abroad, conspiracy to murder, conspiracy to cause an explosion, conspiracy to blackmail constitutional organs, and preparation to cause an explosive offence. Release date is set on 2023. *Selek received a 5 year jail term for supporting a terrorist organisation abroad and preparation to cause an explosive offence.press release of the High State Court of Düsseldorf Release date is set on 2014. References External links * Story of Tolga D.'s arrest * http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/europe/6979295.stm * http://www.spiegel.de/international/germany/0,1518,504037,00.html * http://www.cnn.com/2007/WORLD/europe/09/05/germany.terrorarrests/index.html * http://www.csmonitor.com/2007/0906/p06s01-woeu.html?page=2 Category:Terrorist incidents in Europe in 2007 Bomb Plot in Germany, 2007 Category:Islamic terrorism in Germany Category:Failed terrorist attempts in Germany Category:21st century in North Rhine-Westphalia Category:Crime in North Rhine-Westphalia Category:Islamic Jihad Union Category:Terrorist incidents in Germany in the 2000s Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in 2007